


Дело о Смеющемся человеке

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Что-то не так, инспектор Тогуса?
Kudos: 2





	Дело о Смеющемся человеке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: MaySarass и Мари.  
> 2\. Кроссовер с Psycho-Pass по [арту](http://i.imgur.com/3PX70Pr.jpg) ZnNavigator.  
> 3\. Несмотря на название, это не детектив.  
> 4\. Имеются некоторые расхождения с обоими канонами.  
> 5\. Где-то здесь точно есть ООС.  
> 6\. Открытый конец.  
> 7\. Фик был написан до того, как вышел третий сезон Psycho-Pass.

«Я никогда не называл

себя Смеющимся человеком».

( Ghost in the Shell )

**Человек, который смеялся**

— Тогуса. Пазу. Бома. — Едва войдя в кабинет, старший инспектор Кусанаги коротко кивнула, приветствуя подчиненных.

Она никогда не делала различий между патрульными и инспекторами, по крайней мере, когда это было возможно. Тогусе нравился такой подход. Вот к непринужденной манере Кусанаги «тыкать» всем подряд он привык далеко не сразу. Кажется, из всех сотрудников Бюро общественной безопасности обращения на «вы» удостаивался только директор Арамаки.

Сидевшие рядом за соседними столами Пазу и Бома подняли головы, молча кивнули и снова уставились на мониторы, время от времени негромко переговариваясь. Дисциплина в девятом отделе с формальной точки зрения в лучшем случае хромала на обе ноги, что, впрочем, никак не отражалось на эффективности работы.

— Нас вызывает директор Арамаки, — отрывисто сказала Кусанаги, развернулась и вышла из кабинета. Тогуса, помедлив пару секунд, пошел следом.

В коридоре было пусто: кто отдыхал после смены, кто работал, уткнувшись в компьютер, кто уехал разбираться с повышением криминального коэффициента отдельных граждан в Синдзюку. Кусанаги быстрым шагом направилась к лифтам, махнув Тогусе рукой, чтобы не отставал. Каждый раз, когда он видел старшего инспектора в движении, он забывал, что она старше его на добрые полтора десятка лет и ниже на полголовы.

Кусанаги нажала кнопку вызова, и вскоре они уже поднимались наверх. В зеркалах множились их отражения. «Слишком много инспекторов на такое маленькое замкнутое пространство», — усмехнувшись про себя, подумал Тогуса.

На верхних этажах Бюро он раньше не был, а директора Арамаки видел только в конференц-зале на редких общих собраниях. Поэтому сегодняшний вызов немного нервировал, невольно заставляя задуматься: не наделал ли он ошибок или не случилось ли в последнее время что-то необычное. Насколько Тогуса помнил — ничего, удивительное затишье: отчеты были сданы в срок, патрульные вели себя смирно, инспектора оставались инспекторами и не собирались мутиться. В Токио уже давно не было серьезных происшествий. Во всяком случае, в памяти ничего такого не отложилось. Ни тебе резких скачков городского фона, ни появления идиотов, возомнивших себя то ли освободителями человечества, то ли вершителями справедливости, а по результатам ежедневных замеров уличных сканеров складывалась настолько положительная статистика, что ее, несомненно, следовало бы немедленно включить в ролик, рекомендованный к просмотру Министерством здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния. Назвать ролик можно было «Сивилла и эра всеобщего благоденствия» или «К 142-летию системы "Сивилла"». То, что дата некруглая, даже лучше — о Сивилле следует помнить постоянно, а не вспоминать от случая к случаю.

Кусанаги первой вошла в кабинет директора Арамаки, и Тогусе, надеявшемуся хоть на какие-то инструкции, ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.

Помещение казалось огромным — совокупный результат неэкономной растраты квадратных метров и специфического оформления. Посетители — кем бы они ни были — не могли чувствовать себя здесь комфортно и в полной мере ощущали свою незначительность. Скорее всего, кабинет задумывался таким изначально, а новый директор, заняв его, не стал ничего менять.

На длиннойсеро-белой столешнице лежали какие-то бумаги. Отодвинув большую часть в сторону, Арамаки зажатой в пальцах ручкой указал на оставшийся лист.

— Прочтите.

Кусанаги протянула руку, взяла лист и, бегло пробежав глазами строчки, передала его Тогусе.

— Это официальный запрос из Министерства здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния, — сухо произнес директор, как будто документ одним своим существованием оскорблял разом и Бюро, и Сивиллу. — На прошлой неделе базы данных Центра социальной реабилитации и адаптации, который они курируют, были взломаны, причем хакер действовал изнутри.

Арамаки снял невзрачные простенькие очки в немодной овальной оправе (и где он такие нашел?) и потер переносицу усталым жестом, однако его взгляд по-прежнему оставался жестким. С таким взглядом и доминатора не нужно. Если бы неизвестный преступник стоял сейчас перед директором, он бы наверняка осознал всю глубину своих заблуждений и тут же сдался на милость Сивиллы.

Тогуса искренне восхищался Арамаки. Директор Бюро когда-то тоже работал инспектором, потом получил повышение и уже много лет занимал свою должность — и не перегорел, не разочаровался, не помутился, не стал равнодушным, в конце концов. Арамаки, похоже, относился к той редкой категории людей, которых совершенно не меняет время.

Закон и правосудие — если бы было необходимо создать памятник этим двум понятиям, то статуя Арамаки отлично бы подошла, с подписью на табличке «Что может быть беспристрастнее суда Сивиллы?!» — такими словами начиналось его интервью, старое, снятое, пожалуй, уже более трех десятков лет назад. Оно было одной из причин, почему Тогуса из всех предложенных ему вариантов выбрал именно Бюро: он выбирал не просто абстрактное Бюро общественной безопасности, а то, каким оно стало при Арамаки.

— Виновного они не нашли. Марта Тоганэ, основатель и директор Центра, женщина умная и волевая, но и ей не все по силам. К тому же ситуация может быть сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Вспомните дело шестилетней давности. Хакерская атака, похищение, шантаж. Тогда преступник — поистине гениальный хакер, которого с легкой руки журналистов прозвали Смеющимся человеком, — взломал базы данных компании «Серано геномикс», похитил ее директора и попытался заставить его открыть некую правду, а когда попытка провалилась, сбежал и не объявлялся до сегодняшнего дня.

Тогуса кивнул, одновременно показывая, что и дело помнит, и рассказ слушает очень внимательно. Шесть лет назад он как раз пришел в Бюро и мог разве что перечислить основные факты, без подробностей, а то, что он сам делал в то время, по правде сказать, абсолютно вылетело у него из головы. Наверное, это было не так уж важно. По крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить.

— Обнаружить хакера мы тогда не смогли. Расследованием занимался шестой отдел — инспектор Накамура и инспектор Ямада. Ямада, к сожалению, уже не с нами. Старые материалы запросите в аналитической лаборатории. А я пока вкратце обрисую сложившуюся на тот момент ситуацию, чтобы вы поняли, с чем, возможно, вам придется иметь дело. Сканеры никак не отреагировали. Записи уличных камер, как оказалось, взломанных, ничего не дали. Смеющийся человек, чтобы скрыть свое лицо, использовал двойную голограмму, на основании чего мы заключили, что он обладает незаурядными навыками программирования. Однако этот единственный след, который удалось обнаружить, — и тот никуда не привел.

— Это могла быть и группа преступников, — произнес Тогуса.

— Очень маловероятно, — ответил Арамаки. — В материалах дела, которые вы получите, этого не будет, информация засекречена. С вашим уровнем допуска ознакомиться с ней не получится, поэтому просто примите этот факт как данность. Так вот, весьма вероятно, что на этот раз мы столкнулись с тем же самым человеком. Вы отправитесь в Центр и проведете расследование. Действовать придется тайно, чтобы не спугнуть преступника, — скорее всего, он все еще находится там. Марта Тоганэ оформит вас как сотрудника. Доминатор и коммуникатор брать нельзя, используйте «Перехватчик». Связываться будете с Мо… инспектором Кусанаги: отчеты, координирование действий и прочее.

— При задержании «Перехватчик» бесполезен.

— Если найдете хакера, сразу же вызывайте подкрепление. Главное — не упустите его. Выдадите себя — и у нас окажется еще одно нераскрытое дело. Идите, завтра с утра вас будет ждать Марта Тоганэ. А вы останьтесь.

Это уже говорилось не Тогусе, поэтому возвращался он один. Задание вызывало множество вопросов, но не похоже, что у Арамаки были на них ответы — или, скорее, желание отвечать. Тогуса знал, что в других отделах ему бы посоветовали не задумываться, есть задание — выполняй, а все остальное оставь директору Арамаки и Сивилле. Лишние размышления — и коэффициент ползет вверх, и хорошо, если только ползет, а не подскакивает разом на порядок.

В девятом отделе все было по-другому. То есть инспектор Кусанаги, конечно, сказала бы, что он ищет проблемы на свою голову и не только голову, но потом добавила бы, что это его личное дело и ее оно не интересует, пока не мешает работе. Да и не смог бы Тогуса не размышлять, махнуть на все рукой, превратиться в придаток Сивиллы, чья роль сводится всего-навсего к транспортировке доминатора. А с криминальным коэффициентом у него никогда не было проблем. «Стабильность и устойчивость» — значилось в заключении штатного психотерапевта Бюро. О том, что у него временами бывают серьезные проблемы с памятью, Тогуса не говорил, надеясь, что это просто результат переутомления. К тому же почему-то казалось, что так будет лучше.

Еще подходя к кабинету, он увидел Бато. У бывшего инспектора была привычка работать не только в свою смену. Сейчас он стоял за спиной Пазу и вглядывался в экран компьютера. Возвращение Тогусы они заметили не сразу.

— Что такое? — негромко поинтересовался Тогуса, не здороваясь: все равно Бато, с головой уходя в работу, пропускал мимо ушей все, что не было связано с делом.

— Пришли данные по Смеющемуся человеку. — Похоже, инспектор Кусанаги уже послала запрос в аналитическую лабораторию. — То, что сумел получить шестой отдел, и то, что известно о нынешнем происшествии. Плюс общая статистика и предварительный анализ лично от Исикавы. На первый взгляд, связь очевидна. В Сети снова всплыло старое прозвище. Преступник — явно профессионал: базы данных, защищенные тройным лабиринтом, взломали всего за два часа. Не осталось ни единой зацепки. В Центре утверждают, что компьютеры чисты, изменения общего рабочего фона в пределах погрешности. Все сотрудники работают уже давно, новых пациентов не поступало месяца три. На этот раз не было требований открыть правду, так, может, еще будут.

— Но?

Бато хохотнул.

— Нам не хватает информации, поэтому пока рано что-либо утверждать. Но… Что-то тут не так, это точно. Ты, наверное, знаешь, что Центр находится под патронажем Минздрава. Базы данных взломали на прошлой неделе, а обратились к нам только сейчас, причем не из Центра, а прямо из Минздрава. Хотя… Не забивай голову, господин младший инспектор, а не то старшему опять понадобится новый напарник. — Бато криво усмехнулся.

Это была его излюбленная шуточка: он, кажется, среди всех видов юмора предпочитал черный. Некоторые его словечки и фразочки ужасно липли к языку, и Тогуса опасался, что однажды и сам ляпнет что-нибудь этакое.

— Правда? — раздался низкий вкрадчивый голос. — Ты подался в предсказатели, Бато? В нашей стране, если помнишь, эта роль уже занята.

За их спинами стояла инспектор Кусанаги. Похоже, она успела услышать последние слова. Можно было не сомневаться, в скором времени у Бато будет столько дел, что ему и дышать станет некогда.

— Хватит отвлекаться. У нас много работы. Тогуса, иди сюда.

Кусанаги села за свой стол, Тогуса — рядом с ней.

— Взламывать компьютеры за полдня я тебя не научу, но покажу, как искать чужие следы, — она негромко хмыкнула, — и дам пару-другую небесполезных программок.

Эти так называемые программки, скорее всего, были продуктом совместного творчества Кусанаги и Исикавы. Старший инспектор иногда подолгу засиживалась в аналитической лаборатории: двум самым крутым — хотя и не единственным — хакерам Бюро было что обсудить и по работе, и на досуге. Обсуждения периодически выливались в горячие споры, в результате чего рождалась очередная истина в виде, например, новой программы обработки данных, какой-нибудь замысловатой, но весьма полезной надстройки к уже существующей программе, а то и защитного барьера-лабиринта.

— Смотри. — Свои действия Кусанаги комментировала либо с помощью заумных терминов, либо фразами в духе «а потом делаешь вот так» — сказывалось регулярное общение с Исикавой — и Тогуса испытал острое желание законспектировать инструкции, просто на всякий случай.

В переводе же на нормальный язык объяснения Кусанаги по большей части сводились к тому, что скопированные логи следует пересылать ей, файлы внимательно просматривать (при необходимости тоже копировать и пересылать) и не забывать запускать те самые «небесполезные программки». Одну — сначала, для поиска по ключевым словам, вторую — в конце, чтобы стереть оставленные следы.

Все было довольно просто, однако… После разговора с директором Арамаки осталось ощущение, что он чего-то не договаривает. Кусанаги справилась бы с такой работой куда быстрее и лучше, но она — в отличие от Тогусы — прямо спросила бы Арамаки, если бы распределение обязанностей показалось ей странным. Раз она молчала, значит, знала, в чем дело, или хотя бы догадывалась.

— Ты бы... — начал Тогуса, все-таки не выдержав.

Кусанаги покачала головой, словно видела его насквозь.

— Обрати внимание, — негромко сказала она, Тогусе показалось, что ей не хочется, чтобы патрульные услышали ее слова, — прозвище Смеющийся человек почти наверняка связано с рассказом Сэлинджера «Человек, который смеялся». Не знаю уж, как он сам себя называет, а в СМИ его стали так называть из-за использованного при создании голограммы логотипа. Этот логотип был разработан довольно давно, однако до сих пор популярен, особенно среди молодежи. Самое интересное, что дизайнер основывался одновременно на двух текстах Сэлинджера: первый — «Человек, который смеялся», второй — «Над пропастью во ржи». Может быть, это неважно, — Кусанаги помедлила, — а может быть, наоборот. У меня есть ощущение, что наш хакер — очень книжный мальчик, и я сейчас не имею в виду возраст.

Она замолчала. Тогуса обдумывал сказанное.

— Кстати, — небрежно добавила Кусанаги, — будет время, загляни в «Readme» к программам. Ну все, инструктаж окончен. Удачи. — И она ушла.

Тогуса же проторчал в Бюро до позднего вечера. Загрузил программы на планшет и на флешку и с головой погрузился в чтение архивов. Материалов, собранных шестым отделом, оказалось достаточно много, но некоторых документов как будто бы не хватало. «Информация засекречена», — вспомнилось ему. От долгой работы за компьютером ужасно болели глаза, ныли виски и шея — устроить себе небольшой отдых не позволяло лишь упрямство и осознание того, что он заснет сразу же, как только закроет глаза.

Когда, наконец, Тогуса выключил компьютер, оказалось, что его смена давным-давно закончилась. Из патрульных остались лишь Бато и Сайто. Откинувшись на спинки кресел, они пили кофе. Если бы завтра был обычный рабочий день, Тогуса не имел бы ничего против: он не в первый раз задерживался в Бюро. Но ему предстояло расследовать нестандартное дело, причем обладая ограниченными возможностями и имея в запасе минимум данных, странную реакцию Минздрава и Арамаки, непонятные намеки от Кусанаги, — все это не обещало ничего хорошего.

Тогуса снял коммуникатор и сунул его в ящик стола, коротко попрощался с патрульными и вышел из кабинета. На стоянке он влез в машину, включил стандартную голограмму и выехал в яркий, как бабочка-однодневка, Токио. На самом деле Тогуса слабо представлял себе, как выглядят бабочки-однодневки, но почему-то ему казалось, что они должны выглядеть именно так. Неоновые вывески и фары автомобилей подсвечивали ночной город, словно гигантскую сцену, придавая ему чересчур легкомысленный облик. За окнами мелькали дома, другие машины, редкие прохожие сразу же отставали, немедленно оказываясь позади.

Автопилот вез Тогусу домой, периодически сообщая названия улиц и оставшееся до конца поездки время. Заснуть не удалось, видимо, сказывались усталость и переизбыток информации. Уже подъезжая к дому, он все-таки ненадолго отрубился и, разбуженный размеренным голосом автопилота, не сразу понял, где находится — наверное, с минуту недоуменно всматривался в светящиеся желтым окна. Зато, поняв, облегченно выдохнул — он помнил и начало дороги, и день в Бюро.

Как бы поздно Тогуса ни возвращался домой, Сакико всегда дожидалась его. Вот и сегодня она сидела, чуть сгорбившись, на диване и, похоже, время от времени клевала носом. Когда Тогуса вошел, Сакико, еле заметно вздрогнув, подняла голову. Вид у нее был заспанный. Но ее лицо тут же осветила привычная мягкая улыбка. Именно в эту улыбку когда-то без памяти и влюбился Тогуса — в улыбку, которая в одно мгновение превращала тихую невзрачную девушку в настоящую красавицу.

— Дети уже спят, — выпрямившись, тихо произнесла Сакико. Первым делом она непременно сообщала о детях. И только потом говорила и спрашивала обо всем остальном.

— Устал?

В этом простом вопросе в действительности скрывалось многое. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту и некоторую недалекость, Сакико на самом деле была гораздо умнее и проницательнее, чем можно было бы подумать при первом знакомстве с ней. Настоящая Ямато Надэсико, островок надежности и спокойствия посреди современной Японии.

Обычно Тогуса не без удовольствия обсуждал работу, разумеется, не рассказывая ничего лишнего, а также не выходя за негласные рамки, установленные ими обоими еще в начале их совместной жизни. Вот что, наверное, больше всего нравилось ему в Сакико — она понимала его как никто другой, чувствовала малейшие нюансы настроения и совершенно естественным образом откликалась: как словами, так и действиями. А когда она бывала недовольна (что, впрочем, случалось очень и очень не часто), то, не говоря ни слова, одним лишь поведением, умудрялась выразить свое неодобрение. И каждый раз Тогуса с удивлением осознавал ее правоту. Без сомнения, Сакико была удивительной женщиной.

Второй удивительной — и умеющей удивлять — женщиной в его жизни была Мотоко Кусанаги. Старший инспектор Кусанаги из девятого отдела Бюро общественной безопасности. От нее мысли Тогусы тут же перенеслись к новому делу, которое, возможно, было не таким уж новым, хотя это еще предстояло выяснить.

Снова накатило раздражение. Несмотря на некоторые подозрения, Тогуса по-прежнему злился из-за того, что ни Минздрав, ни директор Арамаки не сообщили, какая именно информация попала — если попала — в руки хакера и каким образом был осуществлен взлом, ведь даже манера действий преступника могла дать подсказку, а так придется работать практически вслепую, опираясь в основном на данные шестого отдела и анализ Исикавы.

Желая проверить себя, Тогуса мысленно повторил полученное задание: отправиться в Центр социальной реабилитации и адаптации и, притворившись новым сотрудником, провести расследование. Куда проще было бы действовать в открытую, в конце концов, официальный плановый контроль психопаспорта никто не отменял. Такой контроль, по словам Арамаки, действительно проводил примерно раз в месяц инспектор Накамура — неприятный, между прочим, тип — согласно распоряжению об объектах особой важности. Однако сейчас любое даже самое незначительное изменение в распорядке Центра, а уж тем более такое могло насторожить и спугнуть хакера, который почти наверняка все еще там находился. «Хорошо, что директор Тоганэ пошла нам навстречу. Будьте осторожнее с ней, инспектор Тогуса», — в этих словах в принципе не было ничего особенного, простое предупреждение, вот только почему-то в тоне, которым его высказали, слышалось что-то такое… мутное.

— Дорогой? — обеспокоенный голос Сакико ворвался в его мысли.

— Все в порядке. — Тогуса улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка не вышла кривоватой.

— Уже поздно, — произнесла Сакико. — Не разбуди Йорико и Коити, еле успокоила их, все хотели дождаться тебя.

— Обними их утром и поцелуй за меня, — попросил Тогуса. — Я уйду слишком рано. И завтра не дожидайся меня — работа. Пока даже не могу сказать, за сколько управлюсь.

— Осторожнее, — полушутливо-полусерьезно сказала Сакико. — А не то дети забудут твое лицо.

— А ты?

— Я — нет, — на этот раз в голосе Сакико не слышалось иронии.

Ее слова вертелись в голове Тогусы до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не провалился, вопреки собственным опасениям, в глубокий, без сновидений, сон.

**Перчатка на левую руку**

На территории Центра социальной реабилитации и адаптации было пустынно и удивительно тихо. Только в кустах чирикали какие-то птицы. Впрочем, эти звуки воспринимались как естественный, хотя и не совсем привычный фоновый шум. Сакико иногда включала записи птичьих голосов, ее психотерапевт утверждал, что это благоприятным образом влияет на криминальный коэффициент.

В остальном же тишина была, что называется, просто оглушающей. К тому же Тогусу настойчиво преследовало ощущение чужого взгляда. Он даже осторожно повертел головой по сторонам, прикидывая, где могли бы скрываться камеры, но так ничего и не нашел. В целом эта напряженная — в уме упорно всплывало слово «зловещая» — тишина вместе со зданием Центра, неуклюжей махиной, которую обхватывали напоминающие лапы огромного паука колонны, создавала не очень-то приятное впечатление.

Это было странно и непонятно. Центр предназначался для лечения ПП-фобии, при которой больные настолько боятся испортить свой криминальный коэффициент и так часто проверяют показатели психопаспорта, что в конце концов ни о чем больше не могут думать. Внешние проявления фобии бывают очень различны: от вполне безобидных до по-настоящему опасных.

При легком течении или на начальной стадии развития болезни люди, как правило, ведут вполне нормальный образ жизни. Родные, друзья, коллеги по работе или учебе в таком случае ничего не замечают, кроме разве что легкой тревожности и некоторых странностей, например, необходимости следовать строго установленному порядку действий или повторять какие-то бессмысленные действия, которые, как верят больные, помогут им удержать коэффициент в пределах сотни.

Однако почти всегда ПП-фобия переходит в тяжелую форму, сопровождающуюся серьезными нарушениями психики, когда больной резко обрывает все связи с обществом. Известны даже случаи, когда страдающие ПП-фобией одиночки, не имеющие ни родни, ни друзей, бросали работу, переставали выходить из своих квартир и в конце концов умирали. Эта болезнь, как успел вычитать в архиве Центра Тогуса, по различным причинам стала не менее серьезной угрозой Японии, чем синдром дефицита положительного стресса несколько десятилетий назад.

Многим пациентам разрешалось в определенные часы гулять по небольшой территории, принадлежащей Центру. Поэтому и было странно, что там царила такая мрачная атмосфера, которая и у нормального, здорового человека могла запросто вызвать расстройство психики.

Поднявшись по широким ступеням, Тогуса вошел в здание. Сидевшую за матовой стойкой девушку в униформе с застывшей на губах стандартной вежливой улыбкой можно было бы принять за голограмму, если бы Тогуса не знал, что использовать голограммы в Центре запрещено.

— Добрый день, — голос у нее оказался под стать внешнему виду, такой же механический, слишком ровный, слишком правильный, выверенный до мелочей. — Чем могу помочь?

Тогуса показал голографическую ID-карту.

— Добрый день. Мне назначено на полдевятого.

Девушка за стойкой что-то отметила в компьютере и кивнула.

— Кабинет директора Тоганэ находится на втором этаже. Поднявшись, поверните направо. На двери висит табличка. Удачного дня.

В отличие от холла и лестницы коридор наверху заливал яркий свет — в окна светило солнце. Но здесь было так же неуютно, как и на первом этаже, как и снаружи. Хотя, конечно, это могло быть всего лишь ложное впечатление — результат того, что Тогуса непроизвольно ожидал какого-нибудь подвоха. Его не оставляло дурное предчувствие, что это новое-старое дело принесет одни проблемы.

Кабинет нашелся быстро. Табличка на двери гласила: директор Марта Тоганэ. Фамилия показалась Тогусе смутно знакомой. Тогда, у Арамаки, он не обратил на нее внимания, больше думая о личности хакера, о старом нераскрытом деле и новом, а также о мучивших его временами провалах в памяти. Сейчас же он вдруг понял, что уже слышал эту фамилию раньше. Разумеется, о фармацевтическом концерне Тоганэ Тогуса знал, но тревожило его другое: эта достаточно известная фамилия вроде бы была связана то ли с каким-то скандалом, то ли с одним из прошлых дел Бюро. «Тоганэ… Тоганэ…» Вот что получается, когда за короткий промежуток времени пытаешься уложить в голове слишком много информации: в итоге, когда надо, ничего не вспоминается. Решив пока не ломать голову над этим вопросом, Тогуса постучал.

— Входите, — донесся до него властный низкий голос; таким обычно отдают приказы, ничуть не сомневаясь в их мгновенном исполнении.

Директор Тоганэ сидела за столом, перед ней стояли два монитора, высились аккуратно сложенные, листок к листку, стопки документов. За ее спиной в четыре окна, расположенных так близко друг к другу, что они сливались в одно широкое, падал солнечный свет. У стен располагались вазы с искусственными подсолнухами, их поникшие головки тоскливо смотрели в пол. Одна из ваз выделялась на фоне прочих своими размерами, цветы в ней тоже были огромными. Никто бы не смог перепутать все эти цветы с настоящими. Зато на высокой, почти в рост человека, картине подсолнухи были совсем как живые. Казалось, стоит протянуть руку — и можно будет ощутить под пальцами гладкие лепестки, шершавые листья и стебли, мягкую сердцевину головок. В воздухе слабо пахло масляной краской.

Тоганэ кашлянула, и Тогуса сообразил, что неприлично долго молчит и пялится по сторонам. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, слишком холодные, слишком цепкие, словно она оценивала его, готовясь вынести приговор. Если бы у доминатора были глаза — они почти наверняка оказались бы такими. У директора Арамаки временами тоже бывал холодный взгляд, но ощущение после него оставалось совсем другое. С человеком, в отличие от доминатора, можно поговорить.

В голову почему-то упорно лезли страшилки о директоре Касэй, возглавлявшей Бюро общественной безопасности почти за сотню лет до Арамаки. Это была бережно лелеемая традиция, причем поддерживалась она как патрульными, так и инспекторами — пугать новичков разными байками нравилось всем. Вживую из знакомых Тогусы Касэй никто не видел, но по пересказам пересказов он представлял себе именно такой взгляд. Взгляд патологоанатома, готового приступить к работе. Никакого праздного любопытства, одна лишь необходимость. По спине пробежал холодок. Директора Тоганэ в самом деле не стоило недооценивать.

Очень хотелось отвернуться или хотя бы отвести глаза. Усилием воли Тогуса заставил себя смотреть прямо.

— Инспектор Тогуса. — Тоганэ кивком указала на стул. — Присаживайтесь.

Зачесанные назад волосы открывали лоб, делая ее лицо визуально более вытянутым. Сжатые в тонкую линию губы и глаза, как будто выискивающие малейшую ошибку, не добавляли ей привлекательности.

— У меня не так много свободного времени, так что перейдем сразу к делу. — Поза Тоганэ казалась неестественной, было непонятно, как ей удается столько времени сидеть в одном положении, практически не шевелясь. — Как вы уже знаете, на прошлой неделе некто взломал базы данных нашего Центра, причем взломал с терминала, расположенного здесь же. — Директор неопределенно повела рукой, как бы показывая, где это — здесь, и поморщилась; вся эта ситуация раздражала ее.

Тогуса терпеливо ждал, когда Тоганэ продолжит.

— Проблема заключается в том, — наконец, заговорила она, — что наши пациенты требуют особых условий, равно как и особого, нередко индивидуального подхода. Работать так, как принято в Бюро общественной безопасности, вы не сможете. Вашу настоящую должность придется скрыть. Очень удобно, что как раз в одну из групп уже давно требуется куратор. Надеюсь, вы умеете обращаться с детьми. — Тон Тоганэ говорил, что она сильно в этом сомневается, но удивило Тогусу другое.

Он поднял брови, и Тоганэ, выдержав небольшую паузу, все же сочла нужным пояснить:

— То, что по большей части мы лечим взрослых, — распространенное заблуждение. В основном ПП-фобии подвержены дети, особенно подростки, хотя и не только они.

— Пациенты содержатся на обоих этажах? — спросил Тогуса. — Ваш кабинет находится на втором. Странное расположение, обычно такие помещения устраивают внизу.

— Часть пациентов, — Тоганэ замялась, словно это слово чем-то ей не нравилось, — размещена как раз на первом этаже. Но с ними вам не придется иметь дела. Что касается причины, — Тогусе показалось, что директор говорит крайне неохотно, — в Центре, видите ли, находятся не только обычные пациенты. Латентные преступники тоже подвержены ПП-фобии.

Тогуса ошарашенно уставился на Тоганэ. Та усмехнулась.

— Не смотрите так. Содержать их в обычных реабилитационных центрах несколько неудобно из-за специфики болезни, а мы справляемся.

— До сих пор справлялись, — не следовало этого говорить, но удержаться не удалось. — Кто-нибудь из них мог сбежать?

— Вы имеете в виду — взломать наши базы данных? Мой ответ — нет, — холодно произнесла директор Тоганэ.

— Возможно, мне придется…

— Тогда, инспектор Тогуса, — обращение она выделила голосом, — вам придется подать запрос в Министерство здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния. Боюсь, в противном случае я не смогу дать свое согласие.

Не желая сейчас спорить, Тогуса спросил:

— Тогда, может быть, у вас есть предположения, кто еще мог совершить взлом?

Тоганэ качнула головой.

— Вы здесь именно для того, чтобы выдвигать предположения и проверять их состоятельность. Моя работа заключается в другом. Могу только сказать, что хакер не оставил после себя следов. Мы установили, что атака была совершена с компьютера Центра по скорости взлома и тому, как отреагировали защитные системы. Действуй преступник извне — и ему не хватило бы мощности и времени.

Что-то беспокоило директора Тоганэ, беспокоило настолько сильно, что она перестала изображать из себя ледяную статую. Но спрашивать напрямую было бесполезно, в этом Тогуса не сомневался. Сомневался он в другом: в том, что сможет узнать причину, которая вызвала у Тоганэ такие бурные — для нее, разумеется, — эмоции.

— Напоминаю, что сотрудники Центра не знают о том, кто вы и что здесь делаете, инспектор Тогуса, — и не должны узнать. Я оформлю вас как куратора четвертой группы — она уже долго находится без надлежащего присмотра, и мы давно собирались найти нового сотрудника. — Демократичное «мы», надо понимать, означало не очень демократичное, зато куда более правдивое «я». — Коэффициент предыдущего куратора... — она помолчала, давая время осознать, что именно с ним случилось, и продолжила: — Постарайтесь не привлекать чужое внимание. Если возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь ко мне. И… кое-что меня беспокоит. Я примерно представляю размеры доминатора, и, похоже, вы не взяли его с собой.

— Проводить расследование с доминатором в руках — все равно что включить голограмму Комиссы.

— Как же вы собираетесь обойтись без доминатора?

— У меня, как и у всех инспекторов, есть «Перехватчик». Он, в отличие от доминатора, только определяет криминальный коэффициент, зато позволяет действовать, не выделяясь. На большом расстоянии бесполезен, но вполне пригоден для использования в нашем случае.

— Вот как. Прежде, чем вы приступите к выполнению своих обязанностей — всех обязанностей — я дам вам несколько рекомендаций. Полагаю, они окажутся полезны.

И директор перечислила правила для персонала, дала Тогусе характеристики каждого из его будущих подопечных, кратко рассказала, где находятся комнаты пациентов, общие залы и компьютерный зал и прочие помещения Центра, а также объяснила, как найти комнату его группы. Особенно внимательно Тогуса слушал про помещения — пригодится, чтобы ориентироваться в здании, и про четвертую группу — может быть, кого-нибудь из них удастся разговорить. Когда Тоганэ замолчала, он встал, собираясь уйти.

— Постойте, — окликнула его директор, ее сухой голос неприятно резал слух. — Чуть не забыла: вам надо забрать Аоя из общего зала №4.

Дорогу Тогуса нашел сразу, он всегда неплохо ориентировался в пространстве. В общем зале было тихо и пусто. Видимо, остальных пациентов уже увели кураторы. Тогуса, успевший по пути просмотреть личное дело Аоя, почему-то представлял его совсем другим. Впрочем, сухие безжизненные слова документов хороши только для отчетов, живого человека за ними, как правило, не разглядеть.

Аой выглядел куда младше своих лет и как-то незаметно. Он буквально сливался с окружающим пространством, словно был частью — этого помещения или всего Центра. На Тогусу Аой даже не взглянул. Слишком громкие наигранно веселые слова приветствия неловко повисли в воздухе. Аой по-прежнему неподвижно сидел в кресле, уставившись застывшим взглядом куда-то в пространство. И хотя Тогуса чувствовал себя немного глупо, не получая никакого отклика на свои слова, — в собеседники Аой точно не годился — это почему-то не раздражало. В отличие от Тоганэ в нем совершенно не ощущалось неестественности, выверенной наигранности.

Тогуса поудобнее ухватился за ручки коляски. Ее колеса плавно, практически бесшумно катились по полу, где, словно на поверхности пруда, в лучах падающего из окон света плыли, накладываясь друг на друга, тени и отражения. Выглядело это завораживающе, так что Тогуса даже ненадолго забыл, где находится. Кажется, когда-то в прошлом он вот так же кого-то вез. Он почти вспомнил фигуру, голос, но не лицо. Черты чужого лица были размыты, как будто к нему применили специальный фильтр графического редактора. Дойдя до нужной комнаты, Тогуса собрался с мыслями, а потом толкнул дверь, открывая ее, и вкатил коляску внутрь.

— Куда ты подевался, Аой? — спросил мальчик, сидевший на диванчике у окна, и тут же осекся. Куроха, решил Тогуса. Тоганэ говорила, что у него единственного в группе есть шанс вылечиться. Остальные слишком замкнулись в себе. Появление чужака явно не обрадовало Куроху.

Пытаясь сгладить первое впечатление, Тогуса нарочито дружелюбным, веселым тоном произнес:

— Привет. Меня зовут Тогуса. Теперь я буду присматривать за вами.

Куроха только хмыкнул. Другие обитатели комнаты — Рэйка и Кадо — как будто ничего и не заметили. Рэйка не отрывала глаз от мольберта, а Кадо, не меняя позы и бессмысленного выражения лица, лишь периодически двигал глазами, посматривая в сторону Тогусы, пока тот безуспешно старался наладить контакт хоть с кем-нибудь. Тогуса подошел к Рэйке, на коленях у нее лежал раскрытый посередине альбом для рисования, а на мольберте был закреплен пустой лист. Заглянув в альбом, Тогуса вздрогнул. Со страницы на него смотрел, улыбаясь, Аой. Изображение больше походило на фотографию, чем на рисунок.

— Замечательно, — похвалил Тогуса; Рэйка уставилась в стену и пробормотала что-то про новый справедливый мир и красоту распустившихся цветов. Разговаривать с ней, похоже, было так же бесполезно, как и с подпирающим стену Кадо.

На мгновение Тогуса растерялся. Он знал, как успокоить испуганную толпу, не спасовал бы перед вооруженным преступником, но понятия не имел, как вести себя с подростками, тем более такими, как эти. Видимо, от отчаяния (ничем другим объяснить совершенную глупость он не мог) Тогуса и предложил подопечным пойти на прогулку. Это еще глупостью не было, часы прогулок он помнил хорошо. Идея выхватить бейсбольную перчатку из ладони Аоя — уже была. И ведь директор Тоганэ предупреждала его, что ни в коем случае не следует так поступать. Но все предупреждения вылетели из головы при столкновении со стеной, выстроенной этими детьми вокруг своих чувств и мыслей. Тогуса почти физически чувствовал ее, как если бы она существовала на самом деле.

Как только он взял перчатку Аоя, атмосфера в комнате разом стала напряженнее. Рэйка молча уставилась на Тогусу, Кадо даже не пошевелился, однако теперь отчего-то казалось, что их позы выражают неодобрение. Куроха, соскочив с диванчика на пол, дрожащим от злости голосом (к злости почему-то примешивался страх) потребовал вернуть перчатку. Но больше всего Тогусу напугал Аой, вернее, его беспомощное, потерянное выражение лица. После возвращения перчатки на нем возникла нелепая счастливая улыбка человека, который обрел смысл жизни. Совершенно не та улыбка, которую Тогуса увидел на фотографическом рисунке Рэйки, почти наверняка выдуманном. Попытка наладить контакт с треском провалилась.

И Тогуса, к своему стыду, как только представилась такая возможность, попросту сбежал (в голове все вертелась фразочка из арсенала Бато про тактическое отступление). Оставаться на ночь с подопечными было не обязательно — все четверо не требовали настолько особого подхода. Кадо, Рэйка и Аой страдали серьезными нарушениями психики, но внешне эти нарушения проявлялись достаточно безобидно. У Курохи ПП-фобия протекала в легкой форме (излишняя агрессия была скорее следствием переходного возраста, чем болезни), он мог временно присмотреть за остальными детьми, а в случае необходимости позвать кого-нибудь из персонала, нажав специальную кнопку.

К тому же в каждой комнате была установлена камера, а после отбоя по коридорам время от времени проходили охранники и дежурные кураторы, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Успокоив свою совесть, Тогуса задумался, куда лучше отправиться для начала. О том, что его кто-то заметит, он не волновался. Всегда можно сказать, что заблудился на новом месте, ориентироваться в Центре не так уж сложно, но вряд ли кто-нибудь станет сомневаться в его словах. Внизу, скорее всего, патрулирование осуществлялось чаще. Тогуса старался не затрагивать больной для директора Тоганэ вопрос латентных преступников, поэтому и не стал расспрашивать. Ему пока хватало дел и без них.

Конечно, на первом этаже располагались не только комнаты-камеры, и еще, возможно, следовало проверить территорию вокруг здания, но Тогуса решил начать сверху. Во-первых, будет не так странно, если на него все-таки наткнется дежурный или охранник (появление на первом этаже можно было объяснить разве что лунатизмом). Во-вторых, он не знал, что именно ищет, — и где следует это что-то искать. Отсюда напрашивался довольно-таки очевидный вывод: осматривать надо все — тщательно и не пропуская ни одной детали — до тех пор, пока не найдется какой-нибудь зацепки.

Тогуса проверил свою комнату на жучки — было чисто — и выглянул в окно: редкие кусты и деревья, земля между ними и расходящиеся в стороны лучи заасфальтированных дорожек тонули в темноте. Фонари висели только с внешней стороны забора, кольцом окружавшего территорию Центра. Наверное, ночью здание смотрелось куда лучше, чем днем, — возможно, позже удастся проверить это предположение.

Пока же, достав из сумки планшет, Тогуса принялся составлять рабочую схему, исходя из того, что сообщили директор Арамаки и старший инспектор Кусанаги, а также из того, что сегодня рассказала Тоганэ. В целом, информации оказалось немного. Можно было и не заморачиваться этим, но Тогуса за несколько лет работы в Бюро привык систематизировать сведения в порядке поступления, так ему удавалось их лучше запомнить. Кроме того, он записал значения криминального коэффициента тех, кого успел встретить в Центре: меньше 100 у всех, а у Аоя вообще 20. Линзы «Перехватчик» имели достаточный объем оперативной памяти, поэтому перекидывать данные на другой носитель было необязательно, но Тогуса по опыту знал, что затягивать с этим не стоит.

Убрав планшет и положив в карман фонарик и флешку, Тогуса подошел к двери и прислушался — тишина. Тогда он приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Никого. Пора было начинать разведку. Он усмехнулся, эта фраза понравилась бы Бато. Тот постоянно выражался подобным образом. Стараясь ступать как можно более бесшумно, Тогуса неторопливо шел вдоль стены. Он пока не видел смысла проверять комнаты других пациентов — а вот проверить комнаты сотрудников не помешало бы, например, как-нибудь днем, когда все они находятся со своими подопечными. Сейчас же он хотел пройти по коридору второго этажа, заглянуть в общие залы и компьютерный зал, а в оставшееся время — если оно, конечно, останется — подумать над сложившейся ситуацией.

Как Тогуса и ожидал, осмотр общих залов ничего не дал. В компьютерном, хотя там и было всего с десяток компьютеров, пришлось попотеть, проверяя каждый, а после стирая следы своего пребывания. К седьмому накатила усталость — от слишком долгого, наполненного событиями дня; от, чего уж скрывать, выматывающего разговора с директором Тоганэ; от четвертой группы, найти общий язык с которой так и не удалось; от ночного бдения в то время, когда люди обычно видят уже десятый сон; от монотонной, требующей напряженного внимания работы.

Чувство, что он упускает из виду какую-то важную деталь, не давало ему покоя. Память… Что-то с ней было не так. И в прошлом, и в настоящем. Спать хотелось все сильнее, и, наверное, он все-таки ненадолго заснул, потому что смотрел сейчас на экран последнего компьютера, хотя только что сидел у седьмого. По-другому объяснить, что он не помнит, как проверял три предыдущих, Тогуса не мог.

Ужасно не хватало коммуникатора. С ним не надо было бы столько возиться. Откинувшись в кресле, Тогуса потер глаза. Сейчас бы кофе, некстати подумалось ему. Некстати, потому что Центр — не Бюро, здесь у сотрудников не принято шляться ночами по коридорам и вообще работать по ночам, за исключением, конечно, охранников и дежурных. Те как раз систематически обходили здание и, скорее всего, безмерно без кофе страдали. Интересно, насколько наличие кофе уменьшает стресс от работы в таких условиях?

Вздохнув, Тогуса на всякий случай снова пересел к седьмому компьютеру. Лучше уж проверить его повторно, чем не проверить вообще. Рядом с монитором лежали небрежно сложенные в стопку, ощетинившуюся со всех сторон острыми бумажными краями, распечатки результатов тестирования. Цветные диаграммы, графики, заключения, написанные мелким шрифтом и заковыристыми, малопонятными терминами. Их Тогуса тоже не помнил, но, вполне возможно, просто не обратил внимания, хотя он всегда гордился своей способностью замечать даже самые незначительные детали.

Где-то в отдалении послышались шаги. Тогуса замер. Свет он выключил сразу же, как только загрузился первый компьютер: не хватало еще, чтобы выбивающаяся из-под двери полоска света привлекла чужое внимание. Шаги стихли, будто тот, кто стоял в коридоре, прислушивался. Компьютеры работали бесшумно, разве что… клавиатура. Но каким слухом надо было обладать, чтобы расслышать звуки от касания пальцев?

Гулко билось сердце. Почему-то вспомнилось, как в детстве иногда подолгу не удавалось уснуть, тогда он вот так же смотрел на закрытую дверь, словно мог удержать ее взглядом. Конечно, можно сослаться на распоряжение директора Тоганэ, и та, наверное, даже подтвердит его слова. Только, если в первый же день о нем пойдут разговоры, какой смысл был не брать коммуникатор и доминатор? Сейчас так не хватало привычного ощущения металла на коже и дарующей уверенность тяжести в ладони. Стук сердца, казалось, был слышен даже на первом этаже.

За дверью снова раздались шаги, на этот раз они удалялись. Тогуса осторожно выдохнул, еще не веря в свою удачу, повернулся, собираясь, наконец, заняться несчастным седьмым компьютером — и задел локтем бумажную стопку. С оглушительным, как ему показалось, шелестом листы разлетелись в стороны. Тогуса застыл. По-прежнему было тихо. Он встал с кресла и полез под стол, на ощупь собирая бумаги. Там чем-то пахло, почти как в кабинете директора Тоганэ, только гораздо сильнее. Масляная краска, понял Тогуса.

Он вытащил из кармана фонарик, щелкнул кнопкой. На стене примерно на уровне коленей — если сидеть за столом — красовались аккуратные синие строчки: «Я решил сделать вот что: притвориться глухонемым. Или не стоит?». Вопрос был выведен чуть ниже и казался более ярким, словно его приписали позже. Тогуса дотронулся пальцами до стены, задумчиво растер пятна, оставшиеся на коже, понюхал — хотя уже и так было ясно, что он не ошибся. Масляная краска — совсем недавно Тогуса видел целую россыпь тюбиков с красками. В комнате четвертой группы.

Никаких следов хакера, значит? Хотя Тоганэ говорила только о компьютерах. В их электронном нутре действительно ничего не нашлось. Но неужели никто не осматривал помещения? Если бы кто-то из пациентов полез под стол, его бы остановили? Разумеется. Да и брать личные вещи в общие помещения им, за редким исключением, не разрешается. Именно поэтому Тогуса решил, что, наконец, нашел какой-то след. Однако была во всем этом некая странность. Как между собой сочетаются использование двойной голограммы и такая глупая ошибка? Что-то здесь было не так.

Тогуса, наконец, вылез из-под стола, стукнувшись головой о его край, — забыл при виде находки, что стоило бы пригнуться. И вновь — в который раз — уставился в монитор. Этот компьютер он все-таки не проверял, а надо было успеть проверить еще три. Тогуса уже привычно просмотрел данные о выходе в Сеть, попутно перекидывая информацию на флешку, записал, когда и какие сотрудники включали компьютер, и запустил программу, полученную от инспектора Кусанаги. Она бы справилась с этой работой лучше, но не просто же так директор Арамаки отправил сюда именно его.

Однако удача, похоже, закончилась, когда Тогуса обнаружил надпись. Больше он ничего не нашел. Стерев следы своего пребывания с последнего компьютера, он выключил его и встал. Пора было возвращаться: перекинуть найденное на планшет, обновить рабочую схему и упасть на кровать — спать хотелось настолько, что по-другому процесс отхода ко сну представить не удавалось.

На обратном пути не обошлось без приключений. Уже недалеко от своей комнаты Тогуса наткнулся на охранника. Прятаться было бессмысленно: во-первых, практически и некуда, во-вторых, подобное поведение вызвало бы еще больше вопросов.

— Что вы здесь делаете в такое время? — подозрительно спросил охранник.

— Я новый сотрудник, — немного сбивчиво начал Тогуса.

— А, директор Тоганэ предупреждала. Куратор Тогуса, да? Но разве вы сегодня дежурите?

— Директор Тоганэ, — сослаться на нее было самым беспроигрышным вариантом, — просила меня ознакомиться с результатами последнего тестирования моей группы. Я немного задержался…

— Так это вы были в компьютерном зале?

— Да. Так это вы стояли за дверью? — в тон ему откликнулся Тогуса.

— В мои обязанности не входит проверка залов ночью, — отрезал так и не представившийся охранник, хотя его лицо в какой-то момент показалось до странности знакомым. — Согласно правилам Центра, после одиннадцати часов запрещено выходить из комнат всем, кроме охраны и дежурных. Исключение — чрезвычайные ситуации.

— Прошу прощения, еще не успел освоиться, — Тогуса улыбнулся. Меры безопасности могли бы удивить его, не знай он об обитателях первого этажа.

— Я доложу директору Тоганэ, а в следующий раз мне придется принять крайние меры.

Тогуса кивнул. Интересно, что еще за крайние меры? Спрашивать об этом как-то не хотелось.

— Что ж, спокойной ночи. — Ответа не последовало, и Тогуса, снова кивнув, зашагал по коридору, чувствуя спиной пристальный, недоверчивый взгляд охранника.

Добравшись до комнаты, Тогуса перекинул данные на планшет, проверил входящие сообщения — ничего важного не было — и, вбив в поисковую строку «Я решил сделать вот что: притвориться глухонемым. Или не стоит?», принялся просматривать выпавшие результаты. Статьи о глухонемоте. Язык глухонемых. Хирургическое вмешательство или лекарственная терапия? Непонятно почему затесавшийся в этот список шрифт Брайля. Обсуждение запрещенных книг на анонимном форуме «Хлопок одной ладони».

«...лишь бы меня никто не знал и я никого не знал. Я решил сделать вот что: притвориться глухонемым. Тогда не надо будет ни с кем заводить всякие ненужные глупые разговоры. Если кто-нибудь захочет со мной поговорить, ему придется писать на бумажке и показывать мне. Им это так в конце концов осточертеет, что я на всю жизнь избавлюсь от разговоров. Все будут считать, что я несчастный глухонемой дурачок, и оставят меня в покое».

Значит, это была цитата. Джером Дэвид Сэлинджер, «Над пропастью во ржи», издание 1988 года. Запрещенная литература — неудивительно, что он не узнал фразу. Тогуса еще раз перечитал отрывок, попытался по нему представить, каков же главный герой. Почему-то подумалось, что он похож на кого-то из пациентов Центра, наверное, из-за этого стремления сбежать.

Тогуса немного доработал схему, составил отчет и сбросил его инспектору Кусанаги вместе с логами проверенных компьютеров. В голове мелькнула пока еще неоформленная мысль. Кусанаги. Программы. Файлы «Readme», которые после подобных инструкций вроде бы ни к чему читать. Но старший инспектор упомянула о них в разговоре. Специально? Наверняка. Она, кажется, никогда ничего не делала просто так. Тогуса застучал пальцами по планшету, выискивая файлы, — слишком тяжелые для обычных «Readme». Открыл. В первом оказался текст «Над пропастью во ржи», во втором — «Девяти рассказов». Пролистал, не вчитываясь, выхватывая глазами отдельные слова, фразы, очень простые, схематичные иллюстрации.

Тут Тогуса зевнул так, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть. Для чтения было совершенно неподходящее время. До утра, то есть до того часа, когда придет пора вставать, оставалось совсем немного. Так что и чтение, и все прочие дела пришлось отложить на потом. Тогуса спрятал планшет, разделся и забрался под одеяло, но вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза и отключиться от реальности, уставился в потолок. По темной поверхности плыли мерцающие песчинки — так уже иногда бывало после долгой работы за компьютером. На свету, особенно если не приглядываться, не заметно, а вот так — видно. Напоминание о том, что было бы неплохо проверить зрение.

Постепенно усталость все же брала свое. Мысли становились вялыми, неповоротливыми, отрывочными. Уже засыпая, на грани сна и яви, Тогуса вдруг понял: цитата была не совсем цитатой, в оригинале отсутствовал вопрос «Или не стоит?». Только вот кого спрашивал написавший это человек (хакер?): самого себя, общество или кого-то еще?

Впрочем, во сне Тогуса не задавался вопросами. Во сне все было очень просто и почти понятно. Хакер стоял перед ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и что-то говорил. Тогуса не слышал ни звука. Он пытался разглядеть лицо напротив, но оно было скрыто воротом куртки и козырьком кепки. «Бейсболки», — уточнила сидевшая на плече незнакомца книга почему-то голосом инспектора Кусанаги. На раскрытой странице синим карандашом была обведена фраза про «притвориться глухонемым».

На требование показать лицо перед глазами вспыхнула голограмма. Логотип Смеющегося человека. Тогуса протянул руку, под пальцами голограмма затрещала, пошла помехами, кусками проступил второй слой. Смазанные черты лица. Не разглядеть. Не вспомнить. При нажатии второй слой лопнул с тонким звоном, в стороны посыпались осколки, мелкая колкая пыль, обрывки какой-то бумаги, как будто листов книги, черные строчки торопливо переползали со страниц на кожу... Тогуса инстинктивно отшатнулся и проснулся. В комнате надрывно голосил будильник.

Собираясь, Тогуса мысленно прокручивал в голове варианты общения с подопечными — и пока одевался, и пока умывался, чистил зубы, разглядывая свое отражение так, будто ожидал услышать от него откровение, и пока завтракал. Эти мысли изрядно отравляли настроение. Он бы предпочел поразмышлять о найденной вчера надписи-не-совсем-цитате («Или не стоит?»), или о книге («наш хакер — очень книжный мальчик»), или о директоре Тоганэ (почетный третий пункт в пока коротком списке тех, кто что-то недоговаривает). Или о том, что происходит с ним самим. Когда раскроем это дело, решил Тогуса, сдамся психотерапевту, пусть разберется, что у меня с памятью.

В конце концов, уже подходя к комнате четвертой группы, Тогуса выбрал расплывчатый и не слишком продуманный вариант «действовать по ситуации». Он распахнул дверь, не давая себе времени на сомнения, и жизнерадостно поздоровался. Куроха тихо, но отчетливо фыркнул.

— Все позавтракали? — спросил Тогуса — еду здесь развозили по комнатам — и когда Куроха кивнул, объявил: — Тогда пойдемте.

Тогуса катил кресло с Аоем, рядом с независимым видом шагал мрачный Куроха, сзади плелись Рэйка с Кадо — приходилось оглядываться, проверяя, не отстали ли они. На сегодня у всех четверых было запланировано тестирование. Тогуса отвел подопечных в компьютерный зал, где сдал их неразговорчивому врачу по имени Дайдо. В запасе оставалась пара часов, и Тогуса вернулся в комнату своей группы. Раз уж ему выпал подходящий случай, стоило им воспользоваться.

Первым делом Тогуса нашел ящичек Рэйки, где лежали тюбики с красками, кисти и прочее. Все тюбики были неполные, в том числе и с синей краской. Эта находка, конечно, еще ничего не значила. Вполне вероятно, раньше Рэйка рисовала красками (картины из комнаты могли и забрать). Автор надписи, возможно, просто позаимствовал ее синюю краску. Проще всего это было сделать другим обитателям комнаты — позаимствовать, но не использовать.

Сотрудникам не составило бы труда заглянуть в комнату, когда там никого нет, и они более свободны в своих передвижениях по зданию. Логичнее всего было бы заподозрить именно их. Однако почему-то интуиция твердила, что это ошибка. На курсах Бюро учили полагаться на факты, искать доказательства. Интуиции в процессе расследования места не оставалось. Но инспектор Кусанаги, когда Тогуса только пришел в девятый отдел, сказала ему: «Забудь все, чему тебя учили. Ладно, почти все. Большая часть тебе не пригодится. В реальной жизни нет ни идеальных решений, ни идеальных ситуаций — доверяй своей интуиции, действуй по обстоятельствам». Тогуса хорошо запомнил эти слова, хотя до сих пор не совсем был с ними согласен.

Может, из-за этого Кусанаги частенько ругала его. «Кому еще, кроме себя, ты можешь доверять? — твердила она. — Интуиция — это шепот твоей души». Поэтому сейчас Тогуса решил не отбрасывать пока версию с преступником-пациентом. Он планомерно обыскивал комнату, одновременно пытаясь понять, что его смущает и кажется неправильным, понять и выразить свои ощущения словами.

Ни одежды, ни обуви в комнате не было. При поступлении всем выдавали стандартную форму Центра: серо-белые футболки с бирками, на которых указаны номера и имена, белые штаны и легкие пластиковые тапочки. Уличная одежда хранилась в гардеробе. Поэтому Тогуса обнаружил только кое-какие личные вещи — раз в неделю пациенты могли подать кураторам списки и при одобрении получить желаемые предметы.

Краски, кисти, мольберт, палитра, пустой альбом, наполовину изрисованный альбом: Аой, Куроха и Кадо и снова Аой — среди подсолнухов, лицо частично скрыто цветком, улыбающийся, серьезный, с перчаткой в руках и без. Это были вещи Рэйки. Пустой альбом оказался тоньше: Тогуса обнаружил следы от вырванных страниц. Кто их вырвал? Рэйка или?..

Ручки, карандаши, почти закончившийся блокнот с серой обложкой. На обложке была выведена надпись «принадлежит Курохе». В блокноте обнаружились короткие рассказы, схемы, заметка сбоку «самая лучшая команда — Синие». Заголовок на первой странице гласил «Виртуальный город Альфа», а каждый рассказ шел под своим номером, от 1 до 9. По Курохе не скажешь, но воображение у него было отличное.

Большая коробка, наполненная доверху разноцветными бумажками — синими, белыми, розовыми, желтыми — от таблеток. Укрепляющая терапия в дополнение к препарату Серано. Это были вещи Кадо. Наверху лежал сложенный в какую-то фигурку розовый фантик. А ведь если хоть один из них окажется не на месте, без успокоительного не обойтись. Кому Кадо позволил дотронуться до своих бережно хранимых драгоценностей?

У Аоя не было ничего, кроме перчатки на левую руку, которую он повсюду носил с собой, и мячика, который лежал в комнате. Откуда они у него? Чей-то подарок? Память о доме? Тогуса смутно припомнил, что у него самого в детстве был такой же мячик — подарок отца — ему с ранних лет нравились командные игры.

Оставшееся время Тогуса потратил, размышляя, не мог ли кто-то из детей быть замешан в преступлении. В то, что один из его подопечных являлся хакером, верилось с трудом. Если судить по документам и его собственным наблюдениям, никто из четвертой группы не имел никакого отношения ко взлому баз данных Центра. Но что, если их всех просто-напросто обманули? Что, если преступник был превосходным обманщиком, актером? Что, если он всего-навсего притворился больным? В памяти невольно всплыло «притвориться глухонемым». Что-то было не так — об этом твердила интуиция, не давая успокоиться, заставляя раз за разом перебирать в уме известные факты, которые все никак не складывались в целостную картину.

Когда Тогуса вернулся в компьютерный зал, того неприветливого врача там уже не было. Вместо него у двери торчал, прислонившись спиной к стене, вчерашний охранник.

— Пришли забрать своих? — кивнул он в сторону сидевших за компьютерами детей. Троих. Аой исчез.

Проследив его взгляд, охранник ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— А, потеряли четвертого, да? Доктор Дайдо отвел его в общий зал. Вот, меня попросил за остальными приглядеть.

Что-то в его манере говорить, смотреть, держаться неуловимо изменилось. Что — Тогуса понять не мог. Чувствовал, что упускает какую-то деталь, — и только.

— Сегодня мы с вами поменялись местами, — произнес охранник. — Вы уж меня не выдавайте, ладно? — Похоже, он намекал на события прошлой ночи.

— Значит, доктор Дайдо скоро вернется? — просил Тогуса.

— А как же, — ответил охранник. — Только вам же надо отвести этих двоих в общий зал, вот и идите. А я присмотрю за оставшимся мальчиком. — И, чуть понизив голос, доверительным шепотом добавил: — Не впервой.

Сегодня он был на удивление словоохотлив. И по-прежнему удивительно ловко ухитрялся обойти вопрос имени, сообразил, наконец, Тогуса. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его можно так заговорить.

— Вы не сказали, как вас зовут.

— Точно, вчера как-то не до того было, — охранник хмыкнул, — а сегодня и не подумал. Вроде как знакомы уже. Горо Ямагути.

Тогуса представляться не стал, все равно этот Ямагути знал его имя. Поэтому он просто кивнул и увел Рэйку и Кадо. Что-то было не так, однако что именно — по-прежнему не удавалось понять. По пути Тогуса попытался разговорить своих подопечных, вернее, Рэйку. Хотя он и обращался будто бы к обоим ребятам, но не рассчитывал, что Кадо вообще что-нибудь ответит.

— Я создам дивный, прекрасный мир. Я буду видеть людей насквозь. Я найду бога, — пробормотала Рэйка.

Тогуса оторопел.

— Бога? — переспросил он, но больше Рэйка не сказала ни слова.

На этот раз общий зал №4 не пустовал. Странное это было зрелище: дети, изредка перемежающиеся взрослыми, — кто бессмысленно смотрел в стену, кто пытался обнять стену, кто стоял в центре зала, монотонно раскачиваясь. Доктор Ямасита что-то тихо, успокаивающе говорил подростку лет пятнадцати, испуганно жавшемуся у двери.

Аоя не было. Тогуса застыл. Внутри все похолодело.

— Доктор Ямасита, — позвал он, — где Аой?

— Аой? — доктор Ямасита неторопливо повернулся. — Разве вы не знаете? Сегодня его перевели в другой зал. Обычная практика: если не менять состав групп, пациенты привыкают друг к другу, и формирование новых социальных связей окончательно нарушается. А начинают всегда с малого — разные залы, раздельное тестирование.

Тогуса еле слышно выдохнул. Как бы с этим расследованием не стать параноиком, подумал он. Что-то такое, видимо, против воли все же отразилось на его лице, потому что доктор Ямасита добродушно добавил:

— Не переживайте вы так. Давайте сюда ваших ребятишек — заберете вечером.

К вечеру Тогуса успел обыскать комнаты пяти сотрудников — тех, кто точно был занят и не мог заявиться в самый неподходящий момент, — в частности, комнаты Ямагути, Дайдо и Ямаситы. Не то что бы Тогуса подозревал их, хотя поведение Ямагути и в некоторой степени Дайдо настораживало, просто надо было с кого-то начать.

У двоих были стандартные тесные комнатушки, вроде той, в которой поселился Тогуса, минимум личных вещей (а ведь они покидали Центр лишь на время отпуска), в общем, ничего интересного. У Дайдо обнаружились также некоторые документы, касающиеся его подопечных, но скорее всего это было очередным подтверждением его безалаберности, ведь все сотрудники Центра отлично знали, что хранить любые сведения о пациентах в жилых комнатах запрещено. Комнатка Ямагути казалась нежилой, как будто ее хозяин приходил сюда только спать. Слишком пустая, слишком аккуратная, слишком безликая. Обиталище Ямаситы, захламленное донельзя, тесное из-за нагромождения бесчисленных вещей, представляло собой ее полную противоположность. При виде этого хаоса Тогуса пришел в ужас — наверняка и сам Ямасита не смог бы сказать, где что лежит. У остальных сотрудников тоже не нашлось ничего подозрительного.

После обыска замотанный донельзя Тогуса добрел до общего зала, собираясь забрать своих подопечных. Уже выйдя с ними в коридор, он вдруг понял, что не знает, куда именно перевели Аоя. Пришлось возвращаться и спрашивать у доктора Ямаситы.

— По правде говоря, мне не сказали, а уточнять я не стал, — Ямасита неловко рассмеялся. — Спросите в компьютерном зале, рекомендации на перевод обычно дает доктор Дайдо.

Тогусе очень хотелось высказаться по поводу подобной организации дел, но еще больше хотелось, наконец, освободиться и заняться своей настоящей задачей, поэтому он промолчал. Отвел Рэйку с Кадо в комнату, чтобы не таскаться с ними по всему Центру, и отправился в компьютерный зал.

Там по-прежнему находился Ямагути. Куда отправили Аоя, он тоже не знал.

— Вы пока отведите на место мальчика, — посоветовал Ямагути, — доктор Дайдо скоро придет, у него и спросите.

Когда Тогуса вернулся, в зале никого не было. Только доктор Дайдо, замерев в нелепой позе, растерянно смотрел на монитор: там стремительно падали вниз ярко-оранжевые апельсинные корочки, перемежавшиеся кандзи и хираганой. Кажется, они немного светились. Тогуса шагнул ближе, и Дайдо, видимо, не замечавший его до этого, подпрыгнул.

— Что это? — еле слышно выговорил доктор, ткнув дрожащей рукой в экран.

Символы на нем как раз сложились в фразу. «Когда я выйду за дверь, я останусь жить лишь в сознании всех моих знакомых».

На столе у компьютера лежала бейсбольная перчатка, вся исписанная, как понял Тогуса, цитатами. По крайней мере одну он узнал наверняка, вчера ночью она показалась ему интересной. Сэлинджер, «Над пропастью во ржи». «Знаешь, кем бы я хотел быть? Если б я мог выбрать то, что хочу, черт подери! Стеречь ребят над пропастью во ржи. Знаю, это глупости, но это единственное, чего мне хочется по-настоящему. Главное — никого не судить».

**Отличный день для всего на свете**

Коммуникатор звякнул, принимая входящее сообщение. Писала Сакико: спрашивала, когда можно будет позвонить. Больше всего ей нравилась видеосвязь, затем голосовая связь. Набор текста — небольшой труд (особенно если в действительности ничего набирать не нужно и специальная программа под диктовку все запишет сама), но к переписке Сакико прибегала только в редких случаях. Она никогда не звонила в рабочие часы и даже во время перерыва, если знала, что Тогуса занят. И еще она никогда не звонила в такие дни, как сегодня. Это «сегодня» длилось уже неделю, хотя временами казалось, что все четыре.

Тогуса быстро скинул Сакико ответное сообщение, в котором просил прощения: когда получится созвониться, он понятия не имел. С того памятного дня, который он про себя окрестил Днем апельсинных корочек и бейсбольных перчаток (такое название определенно звучало лучше, чем День полного провала), до дома Тогуса добрался, наверное, раза три, не больше.

Он до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал то, что творилось тогда в кабинете директора Тоганэ. Примчалась Кусанаги, сорванная с выезда его звонком, приехал Накамура из шестого отдела. Наконец, явился Арамаки, что уже само по себе было нехорошим признаком, и о чем-то долго ругался с Тоганэ, пока всех их, включая явно неловко чувствовавших себя доктора Дайдо и доктора Ямаситу, не пустили внутрь. Ямагути словно сквозь землю провалился — как и Аой.

Тоганэ обвиняла — всех во всем: Бюро в целом и директора Арамаки в частности в некомпетентности, халатности и еще черт знает в чем; Тогусу в провале расследования; Накамуру и Кусанаги в опоздании; Ямаситу в невнимательности; Дайдо в нарушении правил Центра; Ямагути в исчезновении; Аоя во взломе баз данных. До полного комплекта не хватало только обвинить Сивиллу, но то ли Тоганэ уже выдохлась, то ли еще осознавала последствия своих слов. Арамаки сурово сверкал очками — свое мнение, каким бы оно ни было, он высказал за закрытыми дверями и повторять не собирался. Накамура огрызался — на каждое слово Тоганэ у него находилось с десяток своих. Доктор Дайдо слабо отпирался, объясняя, что «так делают все», Ямасита угрюмо молчал. В общем, шума было много, а толку чуть.

Потом Тогуса с Кусанаги отправились в компьютерный зал, а Дайдо повел Накамуру осмотреть общий зал. Кусанаги, проверив компьютер с апельсинными корочками, между прочим, тот самый, под которым Тогуса наткнулся на цитату из Сэлинджера, обнаружила-таки следы хакера. В общем зале ничего не нашли, в комнате четвертой группы тоже. Дети либо молчали, либо отвечали невпопад. Смысла в их словах не было совсем — или его было не понять.

Потом Тогуса прямо из Центра отправился на работу и домой попал только через два дня. Сейчас тоже шли третьи сутки, как он практически безвылазно торчал в кабинете, накачиваясь кофе и невеселыми мыслями. Казалось бы, нынешнее Бюро, увеличившееся аж до целых девяти отделов, могло бы с легкостью справиться с любой чрезвычайной ситуацией. И наверняка справилось бы, если бы директор Арамаки подключил к расследованию все отделы. Однако Смеющегося человека искал только девятый, остальные же по большей части занимались текущими делами.

Снова звякнул коммуникатор. На этот раз писала не Сакико. Директор Арамаки в очередной раз вызывал его к себе, однако впервые одного.

— Весьма любопытный отчет, — вместо приветствия сказал Арамаки, едва только увидев Тогусу. — Не похоже на вас — скрывать что-либо от инспектора Кусанаги.

— В Центр социальной реабилитации вы отправили меня, — быстро ответил Тогуса. — У меня нет никаких доказательств. Но если это действительно так…

— Поэтому я и вызвал вас. Вы оказались правы. Горо Ямагути, работавший в Центре охранником, признался в том, что помогал Аою. С помощью полученной от Аоя двойной голограммы Ямагути время от времени притворялся им, в частности, рядом с вами находился только Ямагути.

— Так его нашли?

— Да, инспектор Кусанаги сейчас допрашивает его. Это дело особенное, не следует выносить его детали за пределы девятого отдела. Патрульным знать подробности тоже не обязательно.

Допрос. С одной стороны, Тогуса был рад, что ему не надо участвовать в этом процессе. С другой — казалось странным, что его не позвали.

— Знаете что Кусанаги нашла у Ямагути? — Арамаки внимательно посмотрел на Тогусу. — Ампулу с микромашинами и «Перехватчик».

— Микромашинами?

— Действующий компонент препарата Серано, — директор поморщился. — Вероятно, украл из Центра. Важнее другое.

Тогуса кивнул, поняв, что имелось в виду. Каждая пара линз была зарегистрирована на определенного инспектора. Патрульным «Перехватчики» не выдавались. В отличие от доминаторов использовать их мог любой человек.

— «Перехватчик», обнаруженный у Ямагути, принадлежал вам.

Тогуса тотчас вспомнил, как шесть лет назад, когда «Перехватчики» только-только начали использовать, умудрился потерять свою пару. Ну и смеялся же тогда Бато над неопытным новичком. Теперь все встало на свои места. Из-за одного только отчета директор Арамаки вряд ли бы вызвал его к себе.

— В памяти этого «Перехватчика» записан только один криминальный коэффициент. 18. Предположительно, это коэффициент Аоя.

— Еще меньше, — удивленно произнес Тогуса.

— Впредь постарайтесь ничего не терять, — сказал Арамаки, не обращая внимания на его слова.

— Вы по-прежнему думаете, что хакер попытается напасть на башню Нона? — Тогуса решился задать вопрос, который так и не задал на общем совещании.

— Не напасть, — покачал головой Арамаки, — он же не безумец. По всей видимости, он не нашел того, что искал, в базах данных Центра социальной реабилитации, а значит проникновение в башню — дело времени, причем ближайшего.

— Надо остановить его до того, как он попадет в здание.

— Так вот что вас волнует? — Арамаки покачал головой. — Мы не можем оцепить башню Нона, словно обычный торговый комплекс. В этом наша слабость. Сила же — в знании и готовности действовать. Надеюсь, вы помните, что необходимо захватить его живым?

— Но…

— Полагаю, у вас, как и у меня, нет времени на пустые споры. В целом, ваш отчет неплох, хотя ему в самом деле не хватает доказательной базы. Впредь, прежде чем сдавать отчеты, согласовывайте их со старшим инспектором Кусанаги.

От директора Арамаки Тогуса ушел в смешанных чувствах. Отчет был всего лишь предлогом — он почти не сомневался в этом. Но выговора за потерянный «Перехватчик» не последовало. Так что же пытался узнать Арамаки? И что он успел понять за этот недолгий нелепый разговор? Или он не услышал того, что его интересовало?

Мысленно Тогуса пожелал чертову хакеру сделать, наконец, свой ход — хотелось уже попасть домой, увидеть Сакико, Йорико и Коити, поесть фирменную картошку Сакико, съездить всем вместе посмотреть на цветущую сакуру. Хотя про сакуру лучше не загадывать. Если это дело удастся закрыть только к цветению, как минимум месяц он будет видеть семью урывками.

В кабинете Тогуса сел за стол, вывел компьютер из спящего режима и уставился на экран — но его мысли были далеки от работы. Здесь, в стенах Бюро, всегда было одно и то же: приглушенный свет ламп, бледное свечение мониторов, неизменный микроклимат, направленный на создание оптимальных рабочих условий. А на улице сейчас, наверное, было ярко, солнечно. Может быть, ветрено. А даже если и пасмурно, день все равно был отличный. Любой день отличный, если, конечно, он остается в памяти, а не исчезает, словно пена на воде. От этой мысли стало горько.

Кофе закончился неожиданно быстро. Все хорошие вещи заканчиваются внезапно. Тогуса машинально крутил в пальцах пустой стаканчик, размышляя, не сходить ли за очередной порцией, наконец, решил, что не стоит.

Коммуникатор на руке пискнул и испуганно замолчал. Высветилось напоминание: сходить в спортзал. Однако отвлечься не удалось. Мысли постоянно возвращались к делу о Смеющемся человеке, директору Арамаки, Тоганэ и ее Центру. К тому же из головы никак не выходили слова Бато о перчатке на левую руку. «То, чего нет, хотя все думают, что есть». Сам Тогуса не разбирался в сетевом сленге, но хакер не мог его не знать. Все эти размышления были похожи на игру в голограммы, когда из множества разных кусочков надо собрать одно целое, попутно отбрасывая лишние.

Тогуса успел намотать два километра на беговой дорожке, сходить в душ и одеться, когда коммуникатор разразился входящим вызовом. Кусанаги. Еще только собираясь ответить, Тогуса понял, что скажет ему старший инспектор.

— У нас срочный выезд, — выражение лица Кусанаги было странное, как будто она хотела улыбнуться, а потом что-то случилось — и она забыла. — Началось.

Пояснять, что именно началось, не требовалось. Тогуса и так знал. «Несанкционированное проникновение в башню Нона». Директор Арамаки оказался прав. Директор Арамаки всегда оказывался прав — потому-то его и выбрала Сивилла. Или он всегда оказывался прав, потому что его выбрала Сивилла?

День и в самом деле был солнечным, только вот настроение — совершенно неподходящим. Восемь инспекторов и сколько-то там дронов. Хорошенькая подобралась компания. Патрульных пришлось оставить в Бюро. После какого-то давнего случая — Тогуса точно не знал, какого именно, — в башне Нона установили систему сканирования, которая автоматически запускала стационарный доминатор в режиме уничтожения, как только в башню входил кто-нибудь с криминальным коэффициентом выше 100.

Инспектор Кусанаги сама вела машину — она терпеть не могла автопилот. Тогуса сидел рядом. Расследование, похоже, вступило в завершающую стадию. Мысли о доме, Сакико, детях мешались с мыслями о хакере, директоре Арамаки и почему-то Сэлинджере. Тогуса уставился на приближающуюся башню Нона. Следовало сосредоточиться и выбросить из головы все, что не относилось к делу.

***

— Инспектор Тогуса.

Услышав свое имя, он вздрогнул и обернулся. За спиной стоял директор Арамаки. Это он только что говорил, но вот голос был не его. Этот голос немедленно узнал бы любой инспектор, любой патрульный. Безмятежный механический голос бога, всевидящего и всезнающего, бога-пророка и бога-судьи. Голос доминатора. Голос Сивиллы.

Тогуса отвернулся от Арамаки. Перед ним лежало нечто, напоминающее поле. По крайней мере, примерно так он представлял себе поле с гиперовсом. Однако то, что он видел,лишь походило на поле. Огромное помещение было заполнено десятками и десятками ячеек с контейнерами, в каждом находился мозг, как паутиной, оплетенный сетью тонких трубочек. Контейнеры постоянно перемещались с помощью манипуляторов. Этот сложный, многокомпонентный живой механизм все время пребывал в движении, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.

— Что это? — ошарашенно спросил Тогуса.

Машина, Кусанаги, башня Нона — это было последнее, что он помнил. Как он здесь оказался и где это «здесь», что произошло и почему рядом с ним директор Арамаки, Тогуса никак не мог сообразить. То ли это был сон, то ли он все-таки сошел с ума. Ответа все не было, и Тогуса уже собирался повторить вопрос, как Арамаки — снова этим чужим и одновременно слишком знакомым голосом «аккуратно прицельтесь и устраните цель» — произнес:

— Успокойтесь, инспектор Тогуса. Иначе наш разговор рискует затянуться.

Совет был дельным и не то чтобы совсем невыполнимым, просто из разряда «проще сказать, чем сделать». Тогуса мысленно представил океан: на поверхности вздымались волны, в белой пене блестели искорки солнца, в темной глубине было тихо, спокойно. Как правило, такое упражнение помогало в некоторой степени справиться с напряжением. Дыхание замедлилось, мысли если и не пришли в порядок, то по крайней мере перестали беспорядочно сменять друг друга.

Арамаки с интересом наблюдал за ним.

— Видите, — сказал он, обращаясь непонятно к кому. — А вы беспокоились. Он вполне может держать себя в руках. Польза в данном случае превышает риск, а риск не так уж велик.

— Йори Тогуса, ты готов слушать? — на этот раз голос звучал из доминатора, как ему и было положено.

Тогуса кивнул.

— Мы решили, так тебе будет проще понять. Смотри.

Он еще успел отметить это «мы», а потом на руке дернулся, завибрировав, коммуникатор. Тогуса развернул голографический дисплей, нашел только что полученный файл. Видеозапись. Название — бессмысленная череда цифр: нулей и единиц. Он щелкнул по иконке.

— Привет, — раздался незнакомый голос. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня до конца. Наверное, ты удивился. На твоем месте я бы удивился. Впрочем, я действительно удивился. — По ту сторону экрана, в темноте, рассмеялись. — Не стоит заблуждаться, я — не ты. Просто… Нет более эффективной защиты от страхов, чем перекладывание их на чужие плечи. Что-то в этом есть, правда? Но ты же не понимаешь меня? Сейчас объясню.

Изображение слегка посветлело, теперь можно было различить невысокую фигуру в синей куртке с логотипом Смеющегося человека вместо головы. Голограмма мигнула, и через мгновение на дисплее возникло лицо — знакомое в отличие от голоса.

— Что-то не так, инспектор Тогуса? — на него в упор смотрел Аой. Запись, похоже, была сделана с помощью «Перехватчика», потому что в верхнем правом углу горели показатели психопаспорта. В бегущей внизу строке раз за разом повторялись одни и те же фразы. «Криминальный коэффициент 20. Принятие мер не требуется». Если бы это был доминатор, то добавилась бы еще одна: «Спусковой механизм заблокирован».

Что-то определенно было не так.

— Они… Директор Арамаки собирался рассказать тебе правду о Сивилле, поэтому я не буду о ней говорить. Запомни только, что Сивилла 2213 года в чем-то похожа на Сивиллу 1973 года, но последняя никого не судила. Это — самое главное. Хочу, чтобы кто-то знал. Чтобы ты знал. «Не судите, да не судимы будете». Вот то, чему я пытался следовать и не смог. «Судить и выбирать» — привилегия Сивиллы. Причина, по которой она мне не нравится. Но хватит. Сейчас я расскажу тебе правду. Про тебя. Про нас. То, что ты видишь, голограмма. Я уберу ее — на время — думаю, без нее тебе будет неловко меня слушать.

Тогуса застыл.

— Ну вот, видишь? Все-таки в каком-то смысле я — это ты, — под первым слоем голограммы скрывалось еще одно знакомое лицо.

— Что за дурацкая шутка? — пробормотал Тогуса, в глубине души уже чувствуя: это — правда. Ощущение было, будто он смотрится в зеркало. Бегущая по дисплею строка ничуть не изменилась. По-прежнему 20. У Тогусы коэффициент был около 40.

— Но только — в каком-то, крайне ограниченном, — продолжал Аой, снова включив голограмму. — Лично я считаю себя отдельной личностью. Наверное, тебе тяжело поверить. Когда я встретил директора Арамаки, то тоже сперва не поверил. Однако доказательства неоспоримы. Ямагути утверждал, что я умер. Я убедил его — и себя — что это какая-то ошибка. Недоразумение. Только... настоящий Аой действительно умер. Провалы в памяти, люди, которых я не узнавал, но которые знали меня. С тобой наверняка было что-то похожее.

Было.

— Я и не замечал раньше, что всегда пользовался двойной голограммой, хотя чаще только первым слоем. Словно не хотел замечать. Однако когда директор Арамаки сказал об этом, я задумался над его словами. Отключил голограмму — и испугался, потому что увидел чужое лицо.

Тогуса его понимал. Ему стало не по себе.

Словно откликнувшись на его мысли, Аой произнес:

— Страх неведения сменился еще большим страхом — страхом знания. Я всегда любил читать, любил книги, жадно впитывал новую информацию. Любопытство толкало меня вперед. Любопытство было движущей силой моей жизни. Но сейчас… Если бы я не решил, что больше не убегу, то отступил бы. Тот, кто убегает, никогда не будет свободен. Директор Арамаки многое знает обо мне. О нас. То, что было неизвестно мне и, полагаю, тебе. Говорить обо всем — слишком долго, у меня нет столько времени...

Тогуса, не отрываясь, смотрел на дисплей. Картинка едва заметно дергалась — рука, на которую был надет коммуникатор, слегка дрожала.

— У нас… У тебя… Неприятно чувствовать себя ненастоящим. Заменой. Те промежутки времени, которые ты не можешь вспомнить, принадлежат мне. Хотел бы я, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, — Аой чуть улыбнулся. — Чудесная выдалась весна. И день сегодня отличный. Ясный, солнечный. Отличный день для чего угодно: для рыбной ловли и поимки преступников, объяснений и признаний. Отличный день для смерти. По правде сказать, я не хочу умирать. Смешно. И глупо. Я ненастоящий. Фальшивка. Замена умершего друга. Но я не хочу умирать. Впрочем, это не смерть. Не остановятся ни мозг, ни сердце, ни легкие. Электрические импульсы все также будут бежать по нейронным сетям. По сосудам по-прежнему будет течь кровь. Кислород, как и раньше, будет поступать в легкие, а углекислота — выводиться.

Аой отвел взгляд.

— И все равно — я не хочу умирать. Но все же так будет правильно. Ведь Смеющийся человек никогда не существовал. Поэтому желаю тебе, — следующие слова он произнес беззвучно, а Тогуса никогда не умел читать по губам и поэтому ничего не понял. — Привет — в последний раз. И прощай.

Запись остановилась. Бегущая строка замерла.

— Йори Тогуса, — готов ли ты узнать, что такое Сивилла? — Вот так вот сразу, не давая ему опомниться, прийти в себя. Голос не хотел ждать, настаивал, вопрошал. Этому голосу вряд ли было дело до его внутреннего смятения, потрясения, непонимания. Чтобы все осознать, требовалось время, которого не было, которого ему не дали. Мелькнула мысль о том, что кто-то специально подстроил всю эту ситуацию. Одна правда наложится на другую, первая смягчит вторую. Что ему было сказано? «Так будет проще понять»? Так будет проще запутаться. Так будет проще упустить что-нибудь важное.

Тогуса кивнул. С одной стороны, не все в этом мире следует знать. С другой — было любопытно. Наверное, именно об этом говорил Аой. Любопытство и нежелание испытывать чужое терпение заставили его согласиться.

— Смотри внимательно, — произнес Арамаки механическим голосом доминатора. — Мы — Сивилла.

Тот же самый голос вторил ему из самого доминатора. «Мы — Сивилла».

— Сивилла… — растерянно повторил Тогуса, разглядывая «поле». — Но разве Сивилла не сеть суперкомпьютеров, не искусственный интеллект со способностью к обучению?

— Верно. И одновременно слишком далеко от правды. Несомненно, Сивилла — это компьютер. Несомненно, Сивилла обладает интеллектом. Но этот интеллект не искусственный. Сивилла — биологический компьютер. Сивилла едина. Сивилла многолика. Каждый из нас является частью Сивиллы. Каждый из нас по-прежнему — отдельная личность.

Тогуса оглянулся на Арамаки.

— Да, Сивилла — то, что ты видишь перед собой. Но это еще не все. Искусственный элемент в Сивилле — не интеллект. Тело. Оболочка. Другая форма контейнера для мозга. Каждый из нас может на время стать директором Бюро общественной безопасности, премьер-министром, министром здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния и так далее.

По темному боку доминатора пробежала волна ярко-голубых огоньков.

— Хотя лично я предпочитаю это тело, — усмехнулся Арамаки, — в конце концов, оно напоминает мое собственное.

Эта правда казалась слишком абсурдной, чтобы в нее можно было поверить. В нее не хотелось верить. Но закрывать глаза, зажимать уши, притворяться немым… Он и так, как выяснилось, слишком многое не замечал, отбрасывал в сторону, слишком часто делал вид, что все идет своим чередом. Не пора ли что-то менять?

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне все это?

— Сейчас ты испытываешь отвращение и ужас. И ста лет недостаточно, чтобы изменить сознание людей. Общество по-прежнему не готово нас принять. Поэтому обычно истинная форма Сивиллы хранится в тайне, обычно — но не всегда. Йори Тогуса, как ты думаешь, кто входит в систему Сивилла?

Вопрос, надо полагать, был риторическим, потому что ответ последовал сразу же.

— Криминальные асимптоматики. Отклонения от нормы. Люди, которых Сивилла не способна оценить. Люди, которые выходят за рамки системы. Однако в таких условиях не сможет функционировать никакая система. Необходимо было найти способ включить в нее асимптоматиков. Очень простой способ. Мы и есть криминальные асимптоматики. Это мы оцениваем жителей Японии и выносим им приговор.

— При чем здесь я?

— Вот мы и подошли к основному вопросу, Йори Тогуса. Как правило, человек или является криминальным асимптоматиком, или нет. Но всегда находятся исключения. Первая субличность: Йори Тогуса, двадцать семь лет, женат, двое детей, работает в Бюро общественной безопасности, криминальный коэффициент 41, благонадежный гражданин. Вторая субличность: Аой, точный возраст установить невозможно, является криминальным асимптоматиком.

— Криминальным асимптоматиком?

— Именно. Весьма любопытный феномен. Вот почему мы рассказываем тебе все это. Ты должен выбрать, Йори Тогуса. Ты можешь пройти курс лечения — современные медицинские технологии обеспечивают успешное выздоровление в 99.9 % случаев — забыть о сегодняшнем дне, продолжить работать в Бюро.

— И вы оставите меня в живых?

— Оставили же мы в живых Мотоко Кусанаги. Вероятность того, что ты выдашь наши секреты, стремится к нулю. Второй вариант: ты можешь стать частью системы Сивилла. Вернее — Аой. Обычно требуется лишь согласие криминального асимптоматика. В твоем случае все сложнее. Без исследований нельзя сказать, сможешь ли ты, именно ты, Йори Тогуса, стать частью Сивиллы. Но даже если это невозможно, всегда остается Аой.

— Тогда почему вы спрашиваете меня?

— Потому что Аой отказался выбирать. После нашего объяснения он пришел к выводу, что не является основной личностью. Не будем сейчас углубляться в спорные медицинские вопросы. Решать придется тебе.

— Я могу подумать?

— Можешь, но ответ придется дать здесь.

Это не честно, едва не сказал Тогуса, но вовремя спохватился. Такая фраза, пришло ему в голову, была бы в духе Аоя. «Очень книжный мальчик». Мысленно он велел себе успокоиться. Прокрутил в уме рассказ Аоя, слова Сивиллы. Сакико, подумал он, Йорико, Коити — им ничего не скажут. Вернее, скажут: ни слова правды. «Погиб при исполнении». Сакико будет плакать, если его объявят мертвым.

— Что он имел в виду, говоря об умершем друге? — спросил Тогуса, он собирался спросить об этом раньше, но правда о Сивилле сбила его с толку.

Судя по молчанию, отвечать ему не собирались.

— Аой Симада, — наконец, раздалось из доминатора. — В пятнадцать лет заболел ПП-фобией. В восемнадцать был ликвидирован в связи с необратимым повышением криминального коэффициента. Это обстоятельство помешало ему закончить школу Син-Хонго.

— Я не понимаю, к чему...

— Ты и Аой Симада — одноклассники. Друзья.

Ему резко захотелось оглохнуть, только бы не слышать больше этот голос.

— Итак, что ты решил, Йори Тогуса?

Слишком мало времени, подумал он, слишком сложный выбор. Забытый друг. Умерший друг. Стоило ли ради него жертвовать собой? Аой, который был заменой, не хотел умирать. Значит, Аой был уверен, какое решение в итоге будет принято?

— Хватит. Незачем так давить на него. Пусть решит сам. Кажется, мы все были согласны с этим.

Голос был тот же самый, но, похоже, теперь с ним говорила какая-то другая личность Сивиллы.

— Да, — сумел выдавить Тогуса, — я…

— Но…

— Незачем тянуть. Сейчас же…

— Это противоречит…

— Наименьший риск...

Один и тот же голос спорил сам с собой, убеждал, отрицал, соглашался. От этого можно было сойти с ума. Неожиданно все стихло. В наступившей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как передвигаются манипуляторы, перемещая с места на место контейнеры с мозгами. С мозгами… Тогуса чуть не рассмеялся. Происходящее казалось абсурдным — и при этом было реальностью.

— Хорошо. — Директор Арамаки встал рядом. — Сивилла приняла решение. — Он снова говорил своим обычным голосом.

Нельзя, чтобы люди говорили как доминаторы, — мелькнуло в голове у Тогусы. Посоветовать бы Сивилле ввести соответствующий закон. Глупая мысль. Глупые мысли всегда приходят некстати, мешают сосредоточиться. Глупые мысли — нормальная человеческая реакция на стресс.

— Дайте знать, когда сделаете выбор, инспектор Тогуса. Советую не затягивать с размышлениями. Мы ждем вашего ответа не позже, чем через неделю. Надеюсь, вам не надо напоминать о том, что правда о Сивилле должна оставаться тайной.

Тогуса кивнул.

— Найдете обратную дорогу?

— Да.

— Тогда можете идти. Думаю, вы заслужили пару дней отпуска.

Сам Тогуса не отказался бы и от пары недель — после такого-то, но лучше что-то, чем ничего.

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Сдать дела. Сдать отчет по делу о Смеющемся человеке. Сходить на внеплановый прием к психотерапевту Бюро. «Негативной динамики не выявлено». Старший инспектор Кусанаги смотрела, кажется, с сочувствием. Знала? Спросить он не рискнул.

Дом встретил его улыбкой Сакико, запахом картошки. Дети гостили у бабушки, возвращались завтра. Семейный ужин прошел в сокращенном варианте, однако сегодня, в его состоянии, так было даже лучше.

После ужина они, приглушив свет, уселись на диван. Сакико положила голову Тогусе на плечо и неторопливо рассказывала. О Йорико и Коити. О недавно появившемся и уже успевшем стать ужасно популярным коммуфилде. О новом сетевом проекте, где можно было не только посмотреть фильм, но и стать его участником ("Go See Bananafish" — странная история, но так затягивает, так затягивает). О сломавшемся на днях зонтике. О потерявшемся любимом ободке для волос. Ее мягкий негромкий голос плыл по комнате. Было тихо, спокойно, как будто ничего и не произошло.

Поздним вечером — они уже собирались ложиться спать — неожиданно звякнул коммуникатор.

— Иди, — сказал Тогуса, — я посмотрю, что там пришло, и тоже приду.

Сакико понятливо кивнула и исчезла в ванной.

Тогуса ткнул пальцем в коммуникатор, открывая сообщение. Рабочее? Инспектору Кусанаги что-то срочно понадобилось? Директор Арамаки спешит сообщить, что Сивилла передумала и ответить нужно прямо сейчас?

Отправитель не был определен.

«Добрый вечер, — прочитал Тогуса. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Мы не знакомы. Вернее, не совсем знакомы. Это письмо — моя личная инициатива. Через семь минут оно автоматически сотрется из памяти вашего коммуникатора. Я считаю, вам следует знать все, чтобы сделать осознанный выбор. В видеозаписи, которую вы недавно видели, говорится только о том, о чем они позволили сказать. Когда большинство принимает решение, несогласным остается смириться — или же действовать вопреки этому решению.

Криминальный коэффициент Аоя Симады поднялся не просто так. Препарат Серано, которым лечат ПП-фобию, оказывает негативное влияние на психопаспорт. Есть и другое средство — вакцина Мурая. Она, наоборот, способствует стабилизации коэффициента. Однако на заседании фармацевтического комитета ее забраковали, а препарат Серано одобрили. «Серано геномикс» — дочерняя компания концерна Тоганэ. Основа препарата — микромашины — разработана именно в их лаборатории. Доктор Мурай не имел никакого отношения к концерну. Если не считать того, что он узнал об истинной форме Сивиллы. Таких людей Сивилла или вбирает в себя — или уничтожает. Понимаете, к чему я веду? Это первое, что я хотела вам сказать.

Есть и второе. Марта Тоганэ стоит не только за решением фармацевтического комитета. В Центре социальной реабилитации и адаптации проводят различные эксперименты. Латентные преступники — идеальные подопытные, по мнению Марты Тоганэ. На ее эксперименты закрывают глаза — пока. Но я с этим не согласна. Семья Тоганэ в прошлом уже была замешана во многих преступлениях, однако они, по-видимому, не учатся на своих ошибках. Марта Тоганэ в будущем почти наверняка станет частью Сивиллы. К сожалению, не на все можно повлиять изнутри. Однажды мне сделали то же предложение, что и вам, хотя мой случай был куда проще. В первый раз я отказалась, во второй — согласилась. Однако, как я уже сказала, некоторых перемен можно добиться, лишь находясь вне системы. Поэтому я обращаюсь к вам.

Я пришлю нужные данные. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы остановить Тоганэ. Если ее эксперименты поставят под угрозу существование Сивиллы… Думаю, остальное вам объяснять не надо. Выбор за вами: вмешаться или оставить все как есть (в этом случае удалите, пожалуйста, файлы), может быть, после этого вам будет проще принять и второе решение. Думаю, вы уже поняли, чье письмо читаете. Если же вас интересует другое… Я приступила к работе в Бюро общественной безопасности в 2112 году. В архиве должно быть мое имя».

Когда сообщение исчезло, на коммуникатор пришла целая россыпь файлов. Тогуса открыл первый. «Список лиц, получающих вакцину Мурая». Ночь,  весенняя, долгая, — отличная ночь для всего на свете — только начиналась.


End file.
